User blog:Galleigo/Doctor Gregory (removed) - Surviving Space 023
Going to PUR Is this thing working? (Tapping sounds) All right, looks like it's working. I should cut this part out later... (Cough) Hello, Doctor Gregory Clifford here, recording the "employee-written training manual" 23. Or whatever they call it. I need to cut that out too... Back on topic. I've been asked to record this in space while on my Inferno Heatminer mission... well, actually, I'm supposed to write this on a computer, but you're listening to the "audiobook" version as I like to call it. Anyway, I'm in an Apollo landing module. Whoever's listening, assuming you're an astronaut, you're probably gonna be in one too one day. My topic for this? Adjusting to your surroundings. In space, everything you know about Earth just '''doesn't happen'. The stars stay in place - well, everything stays in place. Feels like you aren't even moving, despite the fact that I'm moving at, uh, 15km per second. Towards a miner. Wait, I already said that, didn't I?'' After staying in space for a while, you start feeling real lonely. Most of your time will be just you looking out of your window. It feels like you're just stuck and can't move. And considering how cramped this thing is, you are probably literally stuck anyway. I'm starting to miss Earth. I'm going nuts at this point. The sheer boredom in space. The feeling of sitting in what appears to be an unmoving object, watching an unmoving sky, smelling only pure air, heck, '''feeling' only an uncomfortable space suit. It drives you pretty crazy after a while. I'm just staring out this observation window thing, kinda wishing I could land on the moon or something. No training can prepare you for this, except for my personal "sit in your office for 24 hours" training.'' Points for this one: Space is removed boring. On the Inferno Testing 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50. I'm borreeedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd. And so is everyone else here. We're orbiting PUR. The ship I used to get here is a miner now, it's been refueled and is mining as I speak. Maybe it's taken off? I dunno. Anyway, the other thing - when bored on a space station, get someone else to '''hide the keys to the control room from you'. I'm still sitting in my room resisting the urge to just run in there and then jump on the keyboard. Except you can't run or jump in space...'' So yeah. You've probably done those zero-g sims, but this is nothing like them. You're in a not-so-simulator zero-g sim that lasts '''a few weeeeeekkssssss'. It's really weird. You're so used to, well, gravity, but in space it's gone. Everything just feels off. You natural try to stand up, only to hit the ceiling. Walking? Good luck, because you're just going to lose control and start bouncing around. The most fun thing I've thought of? Oxygen propulsion. Or, depressurising a module, then breathing out inside it to float around. Which is, by the way, not a good way to entertain yourself, because you can't really slow down.'' All right. "So how do I entertain myself in space?" is what you're asking. Nothing much really, I've just been sitting down and doing a puzzle for the past 5 minutes. Wait a sec. What was my topic again? (Sounds of papers flipping) removed! I've been removeding off-topic this whole removeding time, removed this [removed, removed... ...yeah I couldn't think of a better ending for this one. Category:Blog posts